Always a Baby
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Yukimura missed Akaya's once in a year birthday because of stupid Sanada, and little Akaya basically wasn't happy. [YukiKiri]


**Wanting Buchou's Attention**

**Written by:** Ulat Bulu

**Pairings:** YukiKiri, mention of SanaAto

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **General/Humour

**Disclaimer:** PoT does not belong to me.

**Author's note:** My third fic, first attempt on YukiKiri pairing! I've never written anything on Rikkai before, but I'll try my best! This story is unbetaed, so please ignore any grammatical/tense mistakes. English is my second language.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya hates his fukubuchou. Apart from being an uptight ass, Sanada Genichirou was the bastard who ruined little Akaya's once-in-a-year birthday, and today Akaya hated him more than anything in the world, more so than Fuji Syuusuke. Just seeing his fukubuchou's face was enough to make him scowl and pout.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" Renji asked his kouhai, whom he noticed was glaring at Sanada and Yukimura across the bench.

"Yanagi-senpai, why did fukubuchou had to choose _yesterday_ to twist his wrist during practice?" Akaya asked, the scowl on his face getting even more prominent.

"Akaya, there is a 99.99 percent chance that Sanada has no control whatsoever on the event that happened yesterday." Renji answered calmly—as he always had when it comes to his little kouhai—no matter how childish and foolish his question might be.

"But he did it _yesterday_! Of all the other days, why yesterday!?" Akaya wailed. "I swear fukubuchou must have done it on purpose!"

"… Akaya, were you listening to what I said?"

"I did! But _why_ yesterday?!"

Renji sighed. Though Akaya said that, the dataman was sure none of his words sank into the second year's head. After all, thinking too hard hurts him.

"Are you still upset Yukimura wasn't there to celebrate your birthday?"

"No, of course not." Akaya quickly denied. He didn't want his senpai to think of him as childish. He was already fourteen, so naturally he didn't want anyone to regard him as a child anymore. But to think that his favourite buchou missed his birthday for the second time in a row was too much for him.

The year before, Yukimura missed Akaya's thirteenth birthday because he needed to stay at the hospital after suddenly collapsing during practice. The second year ace had suggested celebrating his birthday at the hospital back then, but it was turned down flat by the stoic fukubuchou, saying some crap Akaya wished he didn't hear. He was so upset he ended up skipping practice and ran away somewhere waiting for Jackal to retrieve him.

So when this year buchou was looking surprisingly well, Akaya was really grateful, and excited, and bubbly, and hyper, bla bla bla. He was basically over the moon. He hoped Yukimura could join his small party in which _Niou_ suddenly volunteered to organize. Of course Akaya refused, knowing that nothing will come good from the trickster, so he let the data-man arranged for him instead. He'll just pretend he didn't hear his senpai talking in percentages.

The birthday boy was so excited about the party he already reminded his buchou during practice. That was of course, until the stupid fukubuchou suddenly dropped his racket and made everybody think it was the end of the world. It turned out Sanada accidentally twisted his wrist on a match against Jackal. Really now, Akaya did not see what the big deal was with _Sanada_ twisting his wrist. Sure, the vice-captain might not play in the tournament, but they still have _him_, right? The _ultimate_ ace?

But apparently, what Akaya thought was not a big deal turned out to be _something_ for the buchou and data-man. The two of them had rushed to Sanada, asking him if he was alright and all those stuff. Akaya was not pleased. Especially when his buchou looked so concerned. Not towards _him_, but to the big guy with the cap.

Akaya scowled again, remembering how he wished he was the one twisting the wrist. But if he had, he'd probably kill himself first. Tennis was everything to him. His grades can go to hell. He always wanted to be a professional tennis player, not some office worker he pictured Sanada was best suited with that personality of his. He had dreamed of beating Pete Sampras if that jerk hadn't retired. Now he's hoping to beat Roger Federer, if the guy still plays by the time Akaya became pro. Or maybe he could go against Rafael Nadal. Yup, that's good enough for Akaya.

Now back to the current world. The demon child decided he did not like the kind of attention Yukimura was showering Sanada. Well, first off, Buchou was leaning _too_ close to fukubuchou. Second, Sanada looked like he was _blushing_. Third, Akaya just felt like wrangling that neck loose for even daring to blush. And fourth, buchou seemed to enjoy himself. Aka-chan swore he caught Yukimura looking at him while talking to that uptight ass. Wanting to attract attention and relieve his frustration, Akaya declared a challenge to… Marui, who happened to walk past.

"Hey Bunta! Play a game with me!" the second year said loudly and pointed the racket to Marui's nose.

Marui's gum popped, and the next thing Akaya knew, he got whacked on the head.

"You rude bastard! Watch who you're talking to! I'm your senpai, you prick!"

Rubbing his sore head, Akaya didn't give up. After all, the buchou was _still_ talking to Sanada.

"Yagyuu-senpai! Play with me! I'll crush you!" he declared to the passing Yagyuu.

Before Yagyuu could answer, Niou's hand came in contact with the little demon's head for the second time of the day.

"Aww! Niou-senpai, that hurts!!"

"Don't be such a baby, Aka-chan. Get over it." Niou sneered. "You can always have Yukimura to celebrate your birthday next year. Oh wait, next year we'll all graduate. Tough luck, baby boy."

"Niou-kun, it's not very nice to say that." Yagyuu commented. "You're crushing the poor boy's dreams."

Akaya felt insulted and deeply hurt. The idea of Yukimura not there anymore was scaring him.

"Yagyuu-senpai, I'll really crush your Laser Beam, dammit!!" Akaya yelled. These two people were getting on his nerves.

"Haven't you noticed, boy?" Niou suddenly said.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed?" Yagyuu added, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

_Uh oh. Picked on the wrong people. Better go now, _Akaya thought quickly. He then caught a glimpse of Jackal, his appointed babysitter. He glanced at Yukimura and found him looking his way. He felt somewhat happy that he finally got the buchou's attention, but still not sparing Jackal his wrath.

"Baldy! I challenge you to a game!"

Jackal stared at him. He wished he could smack the junior like Marui and Niou did, but he simply couldn't because he was too kindhearted. Jackal also knew that by hurting Akaya means facing the wrath of Yukimura, if he was capable of any that is. Still feeling guilty for twisting Sanada's wrist the day before, he simply refused and walked away.

Akaya watched the brown egghead moving away with open mouth. Jackal just refused him. OMFG, _Jackal_ just refused him!! The second year blinked, unbelieving this was happening. Jackal was the last person who would ever refuse him!

-----------------------

From the far away bench, Sanada sighed.

"Yukimura, I think you should go to him before he terrorizes the whole club." he said. "I'll be fine. It's just a sprain. Will heal in a couple of weeks."

"But teasing Aka-chan was fun, wasn't it?" the blue-haired captain mused. "Did you see his reaction just now?"

Sanada closed his eyes and drew out another long sigh. "Yukimura, you know the boy is crazy for you. Don't make use of his fondness to tease him. It's not very nice."

"Oh? What about you, Sanada? Trying to use _me_ to make someone from Hyoutei jealous?"

Sanada turned bright red and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"I did not use you. I was just—" Sanada stopped talking when a screech was heard. Both boys turned to see Akaya chasing a first year with his racket. Yukimura chuckled, eying the baby of the regulars affectionately despite the awful scenario that was unfolding before his eyes. Sanada turned to Yukimura with a fierce glare.

"Seiichi, I suggest you go stop Akaya _now_. He's desperate for you."

Again, the captain just chuckled. "Alright, Genichirou. Just call me if you need anything."

"Renji can do that. Now go."

Yukimura smiled and took his racket, stretching himself on the way to the court. The poor boy was still being chased by the demon and when he saw Yukimura, he thought he saw the salvation angel, complete with the halo and all.

"_Buchou, help me!!" _the boy pleaded pathetically and quickly hid behind the prettiest angel Rikkai could ever have.

Akaya skidded to a halt and scowled. He still couldn't forgive the boy standing before him, even though he was his most favourite person on earth. When Akaya's angry, he won't forgive anyone. Not even buchou.

"Saa, Aka-chan, wanna play a set with me?" Yukimura offered kindly.

It sounds tempting, _really_ temping in little Akaya's ears, but he decided to play tough to teach his senior a lesson.

"No. I want _him_ to play with me."

"Really? Well, I guess I could always return to Genichirou." Yukimura said and started to turn away. "Perhaps he needs me more."

"_NO_!! I mean, no. Let's play a set." Akaya said desperately and clung onto his senior's hand.

Yukimura ruffled his hair affectionately and headed towards the court. Akaya resisted the urge to smile.

"Hey, I'm sparing you today!" he quickly barked at the cowering first year before he ran after Yukimura.

The match proceeded. The two of them always attracted a large number of onlookers when they were playing. Akaya was leading 5-2. He was getting really excited at the prospect of winning against his buchou, whom nobody could defeat, not even Sanada. He could be the first, and the victory would make him feel extra, extra good. Before he knew it, the match turned its tide, and the second year found himself losing point by point, serve by serve, until the match officially ended with a 5-7 score.

_Damn buchou! He gave me hope but brutally crushed it under my nose!_

"Well done, Akaya." Yukimura praised and ruffled his hair again. That was enough to make the demon child lose his anger. Who could hate Yukimura, anyway? Certainly not him.

"And Akaya?" the buchou called out, stopping on his track.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations for turning fourteen yesterday." Yukimura said with a smile. "Sorry I wasn't there. Genichirou was such a baby."

Akaya grinned. Hearing Yukimura saying those things to him made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Maybe he could ask him the favour now?

"Buchou?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell Jackal not to follow me anymore? I'm already fourteen, I don't need a babysitter."

The retaliation was immediate, like as if Yukimura had been anticipating for this day to come.

"I can't, Akaya."

"What?! Why not?" the second year huffed and pouted. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm fourteen!"

"Sorry, but you'll always be a baby to me."


End file.
